


Fireside Lovers

by plisetskytrash, victurius



Series: The 12 Days of Christmas [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Blow Jobs, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Christmas Fluff, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Fluff, Love, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Magic, Slytherin Katsuki Yuuri, Slytherin Victor Nikiforov, Top Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 15:03:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16976835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plisetskytrash/pseuds/plisetskytrash, https://archiveofourown.org/users/victurius/pseuds/victurius
Summary: Spending a Christmas at Hogwarts alone is no fun, not even for Head Boy and Slytherin darling Victor Nikiforov. So, when Yuuri surprises him by coming back for his birthday, Victor is ecstatic and thanks Yuuri enthusiastically...





	Fireside Lovers

Victor Nikiforov and Yuuri Katsuki were the darlings of Slytherin House. Teachers adored them, students wanted to be them, and they were the type of students that the younger Slytherins looked up to. Victor was voted Head Boy by a landslide as even the students in other houses looked up to him, and close to Victor, coming second by just a few votes was Yuuri who ended up becoming the Deputy Head Boy in their seventh year.

The two of them were no doubt a power couple, and wherever Yuuri went, you would be sure to find Victor not too far away. It had been that way since they had met in first year, going from friends, to best friends, to boyfriends, to where they were now: engaged to be married at the end of the year by the age of seventeen. Both the Nikiforov and Katsuki lines were pureblooded, so much to the boy's delight, their relationship had been encouraged by their parents, proving it would strengthen and benefit both families.

So this is where they were now, in their final year at Hogwarts and spending every second together. Which was why Victor was devastated when Yuuri announced that he was going home for Christmas this year.

“What do you mean you're going home?!” he exclaimed, grabbing Yuuri by the shoulders and shaking him dramatically. “How am I supposed to survive here by myself? Everyone is going home. I’ll only have the house elves to keep me company. Damn, and Dumbledore…” He trailed off, a horrified look in his eye as he thought about the headmaster getting drunk on too much sherry last year.

“I’m sorry, okay?” Yuuri replied, grabbing Victor’s hands and linking their fingers together. “The onsen is going to be packed in the run-up to Christmas, my mum said they’re fully booked and they’ll need my help sorting the rooms. They’ve already booked a portkey. I’m sorry, Victor,” he said sincerely.

The Head Boy sighed. “I guess it’s not your fault. I’m just disappointed that you’ll miss my birthday.” Victor’s family didn’t celebrate his birthday, so he enjoyed staying at Hogwarts where he could pretend to be normal and everyone would fuss over him and buy him presents. It made a nice change to the business parties that he would be required to attend if he returned home.

“I know. I’m sorry,” he said, pulling him into a close hug and burying his face into Victor’s neck.

Victor sighed heavily, leaning on Yuuri’s shoulder and burying his face into his cloak. He groaned heavily. “It’s not your fault. I know if it was your choice it would be here with me.”

“Just think though,” Yuuri said, breaking their hug to look into Victor’s blue eyes. “Once we’re married, we won’t need our parent's permission anymore. That’s pretty exciting, huh? And we can start looking for an apartment properly this summer.”

“Yes, once we finally decide where we’re going to live…” Victor teased, starting to feel a bit better about the situation already, it wasn’t Yuuri’s fault after all.

“Victor!” he cried, frowning at his fiance. “It’s a difficult decision! I mean, you don’t speak Japanese, and I don’t speak Russian, and we both speak English, but do we really want to be so far away from both our families--?”

Yuuri was cut off by the sound of Victor laughing.

“It’s fine, my darling, I’m teasing you!” he said, and it was Yuuri’s turn to groan.

“Don’t do that,” he muttered. “So you forgive me, right?” he asked, gazing at him sadly.

Victor pretended to consider his options. “Well, you’ll write to me, right?”

“Of course! I’ll write you every day!” the boy promised.

“Then there is nothing to forgive,” he assured. “It will be fine.”

***

It was not fine.

Victor had walked Yuuri to the Portkey Hub in Hogsmeade, kissed him sweetly and then watched him disappear. It started snowing as he stood staring at the space Yuuri had just been. He walked all the way back alone, enjoying the cold weather as it reminded him of home and wishing he would have just gone back himself, so at least that way he wouldn’t be alone.

He stopped as he was walking up the castle steps, pausing as he noticed the lake had frozen over. Instead of going back to the common room by himself, he summoned his ice skates and pulled them on. He spent the next hour dancing across the ice and imagining that Yuuri was here with him like he was last year.

Over the next few days, Victor did everything he could to forget that Yuuri wasn’t here with him. He went flying every morning, did all of his homework in the afternoon and checked out books every day from the library. He spent each evening writing to Yuuri, the two of them writing each other back and forth constantly, using a flurry of different owls due to the distance.

But nothing could stop Victor from realising that he was alone as he lay in his four-poster bed, gazing at Yuuri’s empty bed which was close to his and trying to remember the last time the other boy had even used it. He buried his face into the pillow, he could smell Yuuri’s aftershave and his shampoo. He cuddled his pillow, curled up in their bed by himself and wearing Yuuri’s nightshirt.

The next day, he went for a walk on the grounds. The snow had been falling over the past several days and it covered the landscape in a white blanket. Makkachin would have loved this - yet he was stuck at home with his parents, being fed treats by the servants no doubt and being snuck a dinner.

When he finally stepped inside the castle it was already time for Christmas dinner. There was only one table, mostly full of teachers, a few Hufflepuffs, a Ravenclaw and several Gryffindors. Victor sat down next to the only person he knew and smiled his way through Christmas dinner, waiting until an acceptable amount of time had passed until he could go and sulk by himself. He missed Yuuri more than ever  


***

Victor looked up as he heard the grind of the Slytherin common room entrance opening, the stone loud in the silence. He could hardly believe it, as at the entrance stood Yuuri, carrying his bag and looking like a snowman from being so covered in snow. He dropped his bag to the floor with a grin and then opened his arms wide.

“Yuuri!” Victor jumped to his feet, his book forgotten on the table as he ran to dive dramatically onto his boyfriend. With no warning of the attack, Yuuri went crashing to the floor under his weight.

“Victor!” he cried. “You're crushing me.”

“But my Yuuri, you came back for me!” he said, kissing over the Japanese boy’s face. “How did you convince your parents to let you come back?!”

Yuuri shrugged, not about to admit that there had been a lot of begging and tears involved.

“You're like ice my darling,” he said, eventually helping Yuuri to stand.

“We can't all be Russian and face this Scottish weather like it’s a summers day,” he teased, his jaw aching from the cold despite his mother's warming charms and his thick winter cloak that was wrapped around him.

Victor laughed. “Pffft, this is nothing.” He laughed. “Come, you can defrost in front of the fire.”

“That sounds lovely,” Yuuri agreed as he clenched his fingers and then relaxed them, trying desperately to bring the warmth back to the freezing digits. Yuuri followed Victor towards the fireplace and held his hands out in front of it, sighing in contentment. He took a quick glance around the room, noting it was empty aside from them. “Did no other Slytherin’s stay behind?” he asked curiously.

Viktor joined him on the floor, the two of them sitting on the plush rug. “No, I’ve been here by myself.” He pouted. “Your friend Phichit is here, we sat together at dinner, but he mainly talked at me while I smiled and nodded.” Viktor grabbed his wand from his belt and hit Yuuri with another warming charm, hoping to take the edge off for him. The dungeons were not the warmest place in the castle and Yuuri was always cold as it was.

The young Slytherin smiled at his boyfriend as the warming charm took effect. He reached out with his slightly warmer hand to take Victor’s in his and hold it firm. He ran his thumb along the smooth, pale skin there before dropping his head onto Victor’s shoulder and snuggling in closer to him.

“Was he talking about his hamster again?” Yuuri asked a little quiet as he watched the fire in front of him flare and flicker with life. “I never can get him to shut up about it.”

“He had it in his robes and was feeding it broccoli the whole time. It was pretty cute, to be honest.” It had been amusing if nothing else since he was trying to hide it from Professor Dumbledore the entire time, though Victor guessed that the old man knew since he kept trying to sneak looks at the two of them.

“I was gone five minutes and you’re already calling some other boy cute?” Yuuri huffed in feigned indignation. “After all the effort I went to trying to come back for you too,” he teased with a slight upturn in the corner of his mouth. “Clearly I shouldn’t have bothered!”

“I meant the hamster!” he blurted out, looking panicked with wide eyes. “There is no-one as cute as you, my love!”

Yuuri’s blush crept all the way to his hairline. “I-I was just kidding,” he replied a little feebly, feeling self-conscious in the way he always did at Victor’s forthright nature and constant compliments.

Viktor grinned at him. “I’m glad you are joking because I don’t have eyes for anyone but you,” he replied honestly. “I missed you so much these past few days. It just made me realise that I can’t wait for us to live together. I don’t care where we live as long as we’re together. You are my home, Yuuri.”

Yuuri turned to look up at his fiance’s face, his eyes watery at Victor’s confession. “Oh, Victor,” he cried feeling overcome with emotion. “I love you so much. Please never leave me.”

“Well, you are kind of stuck with me now. I mean it’s too late to unsend our wedding invitations,” he joked, grabbing Yuuri’s hands in his own and then kissing his engagement band.

“I still can’t believe you chose this, chose me,” Yuuri gushed as his tears spilt from his eyes. “I’ll never stop loving you, Victor. I’ll try every day to make you as happy as you make me.” He leaned forward, pressing Victor’s lips against his own as he reached up to cup the Russian wizard’s face. His thumbs stroked gentle lines against his cheekbones and Yuuri pulled away for a second to let out another sigh of contentment. “You’re my everything, _Vitya_.”

Yuuri’s words filled Victor with emotion, his chest warm and his stomach swooping with butterflies. “That’s exactly how I feel too. I’m so glad we found each other. You make me so happy.” Victor leant forward, rubbing his nose softly against Yuuri’s. “Thanks for coming back for me.”

“I’ll always come back for you, Victor,” Yuuri told him honestly and wrapped his arms around the other man’s neck. “Now, I’ve heard the best thing to do for hypothermia is have skin-to-skin contact with someone else. You know, to share body heat? I think you should heat me up quick before I die from this terrible, awful weather.” Yuuri’s voice was filled with playfulness and he looked up at his fiance with a devilish glint in his eyes.

Victor could not stop the smile that bloomed on his features. “Oh, really now?” he asked, glancing down at the boy’s irresistible lips. “Even with all those warming charms you’ve got on you? You might overheat… You should actually take some of these clothes off, just to be safe…” He closed the space between them, finally kissing Yuuri gently. He sighed softly at the contact. “Salazar, I’ve missed you so much,” he sighed, cupping Yuuri’s face and kissing him deeper.

“I’ve missed you too,” Yuuri confessed between greedy, open-mouthed kisses. “I don’t ever want to be apart from you again.” Yuuri swung one leg over his fiance’s lap and straddled him. He dove in for another sweet, loving kiss that made his glasses steam up a little before he pulled away smiling. “I love you, Victor.”

Victor looked up at him adoringly, feeling a little dazed at his fiance’s bold behaviour. “You are so sweet. I love you too, my darling,” he said, before dragging him back down by his jumper for another kiss.

Yuuri responded by reaching down for the hem of his jumper and pulling it up and off over his head, revealing the thin blue t-shirt beneath. He grinned at Victor before diving in for another kiss. This time, however, he moved away from his fiance’s lips. He pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth, then his jaw, then his neck as he grew bolder and bolder. His hands greedily roamed under Victor’s own clothing, pawing at the silky smooth skin of his sides that he found there. Yuuri moaned and smiled against Victor’s neck.

“It really has been a long week without you,” he complained.

“I can tell,” Victor responded, arousal twisting in his stomach at Yuuri’s eagerness. It wasn’t very often that they got uninterrupted time together, with Head Boy duties, studying for NEWTS, tutoring the fifth years for their OWL prep and Quidditch practise, they didn’t really get time to really appreciate each other. They had been intimate several times, they were teenage boys after all, but this felt different - normally they shared quiet handjobs, rushed in the dark, or hushed blowjobs as they moaned into their pillows at night, the sound muffled by their not quite mastered silencing charms. They had fucked a few times, wide-eyed and hands linked in Victor’s bed. But now they were alone, and they had the whole common room to themselves.

“Tell me you missed me again,” Yuuri whined as he kissed Victor’s neck more feverishly, licking and sucking at the skin there until a faint purple bruise began to show. He grinned at the thought of Victor walking around with such a claim on him. He wanted everyone to know Victor was his and only his. His hands rucked up Victor’s jumper and t-shirt more until he could reach up and feel the sculpted abs underneath, groaning as his hands trailed further north. Finally, he found Victor’s nipples and began to rub them in the way he knew the other boy liked.

“I missed you,” Victor mumbled, moaning softly. His face flushing from the noises that the other boy somehow pulled from him and he tried to hide his face, embarrassed as Yuuri’s fingers touched his hard nipples. “I-I… that feels, oh, god,” he gasped. He was already hard in his trousers and he struggled to think about anything else but Yuuri’s hands all over him.

“God, I’ve missed hearing your voice,” Yuuri whispered into his skin as he pulled Victor’s jumper and shirt finally up and over his head. He leaned back to admire the view of a topless Victor. It was a pretty damn good view. “You’re so beautiful, Vitya.” Yuuri leaned in to kiss the man on the lips again and wrapped his arms solidly around his neck. He couldn’t help the little writhes of his body as he kissed his lover and imagined what they could do here alone together.

Victor clung to Yuuri, feeling affection and love in every touch and breath that they shared. He had missed him so much, and even the tiniest of touches made him feel so full of love and desire for the beautiful boy in front of him, the person who he was going to spend his entire life with.

“I’m so lucky to have you, Yuuri,” he replied sincerely. He had thought he would be here alone on his birthday, and now Yuuri was here, touching him so sweetly.

Yuuri’s heart began to pound at Victor’s words. He had never felt this way about anyone before and he hoped he never would again. Whatever happened after they left Hogwarts, all Yuuri wanted was to be with Victor.

He rocked his hips a little more insistently, enjoying the friction of his cock against Victor’s crotch. “Fuck, Victor…” Yuuri moaned as his eyes closed and his head fell back in pleasure. “It’s been too long since you’ve been inside me,” he rambled, lost in the pleasure of his lover’s embrace. “My fingers just weren’t the same back in Hasetsu.”

“Fuck,” Victor cursed, the words going straight to his cock. “Your mouth is going to get you in trouble one day…” He smirked and curled his hand around Yuuri’s neck to pull him back into another deep needy kiss. Victor couldn’t help it. He wanted to feel close to Yuuri, he didn’t want to let go. “We’re all alone, we could fuck right here and no-one would ever know…”

“Victor!” Yuuri half-heartedly protested against his fiance’s lips. “Surely not, I mean… What if someone walks in? What if someone can hear us?”

“Like who? The mermaids?” He grinned. “The professors are all in bed by now, trust me, there was sherry galore at dinner. And who's gonna discipline us of the prefects left here, the Head Boy, his Deputy? Oh wait, that’s me and you.”

Yuuri grinned wide. “Okay then, if you say so… Well, how about you show me exactly why they call you _Head_ Boy?” Yuuri teased and bit his lip, picturing Victor’s beautiful pink lips wrapped around his cock.

Victor grabbed Yuuri and rolled the two of them, pinning the boy underneath him and smiling down at him. He slowly snuck his hand down to his boyfriend’s crotch and palmed at him, excitement running through him at the feel of him already hot and hard under his hand. He glanced down, undoing his buttons and then slipping his hand into his underwear, gasping slightly as he circled Yuuri’s cock and slowly started to jerk him off.

“Is this okay?” he asked, feeling a little uncertain and shy. He sometimes couldn’t believe that Yuuri let him do things like this. It felt like such a special thing to share with him.

“Y-yes,” the young Slytherin stuttered as his eyes fluttered with pleasure. “That feels so good, Victor… Oh Merlin, how do you make it feel so good?” Yuuri couldn’t help his hips making little aborted thrusts into Victor’s palm, enjoying the drag of his skin against Victor’s.

“It’s because I love you so much,” he whispered before he pecked him on the lips and started to pull Yuuri’s trousers down. “You’re not still too cold are you?” he asked as an afterthought, making him pause his actions. Yuuri shook his head ‘no’ so Victor pulled them off, leaving Yuuri almost naked in the common room rug. “Wow, I could get used to this,” he said, admiring how handsome he looked spread out on the floor for him, their clothes spread around them and with no worries in the world.

Victor couldn’t help but smile at him again before leaning down and finally taking Yuuri into his mouth. He groaned as he bobbed his head up and down, sucking his cock deep into his mouth before leaning back and licking at the tip. “Is it good?” he asked, looking up at him and sucking the head back into his mouth.

The only reply Victor received was Yuuri’s hand reaching down and threading through his hair. Yuuri groaned deep and guttural in the back of his throat as Victor attended so eagerly to his hot, aching cock. His fiance’s mouth was warm and wet around him. It caused Yuuri’s orgasm to build quickly since he was still so inexperienced with sharing such intimacy with someone else. Victor was always able to reduce him to a shuddering mess within minutes.

The younger man’s legs spread wider and his toes curled into the fur of the shaggy rug underneath him. The roar of the fire near him made his whole body warm up despite his nakedness, but it was Victor that provided him with the real heat he wanted. Yuuri pet his hand through Victor’s silver locks shakily as the other man continued to bob up and down on his dick. Yuuri bit his lip hard as he watched with awestruck attention the shaft of his penis disappearing and reappearing thanks to Victor’s skilful mouth.

“Oh, Victor,” Yuuri whined as he felt a tug in his abdomen. “If you don’t stop I’m going to come really, _really_ soon.”

Victor wanted him to. The fact that he could make Yuuri come made him feel a little dizzy with pleasure. He tried to increase his pace, hoping to encourage his boyfriend’s orgasm.

“V… V-Victor!” Yuuri cried as his orgasm overwhelmed him. His come spilt inside his boyfriend’s mouth as Victor lapped it up and continued to suck him through his orgasm. “Holy shit!” Yuuri cursed as his vision blurred for a moment from the intensity of it. He fell weak to the floor once again, however, after he was finished and began to pet Victor’s hair soppily. “Victor… That was incredible.”

Victor wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and then leant up to kiss Yuuri again, glad that he had made him feel so good. “So, do you want to…” he trailed off, a blush spreading across his cheeks.

Hungrily, Yuuri nodded, knowing what Victor was saying without a word being said. He looked down at his fiance and noted he was still wearing trousers. Without a second thought, Yuuri dropped his hands down between them and popped open the button of Victor’s trousers. He leaned up to kiss Victor again while he fumbled a little naively with undoing garment and encouraging it down Victor’s legs.

He accidentally caught his finger in the waistband of Victor’s boxers when he tried to give the trousers a firm tug down and instead the elastic pinged loudly against Victor’s skin. The other boy let out a quiet cry of pain and Yuuri laughed against Victor’s lips. “I’m sorry, I’m not very good at this,” he confessed in between giggles. Normally, this kind of thing made him feel self-conscious, but he was with Victor. He never worried when he was with the love of his life.

“Don’t apologise.” Victor giggled. “It’s fine. We just need some more practice. Once we live together we can do this anytime we want…” The thought overwhelmed him. He would wake up to Yuuri’s beautiful face every day. Victor helped him take the last of his clothes off and it felt odd being naked in such an open space, but at the same time, Victor loved that they were doing something naughty. He would never be able to look at the fireplace the same ever again.

“Do you want me to do the spells?” Victor asked, pulling his wand from his belt, and hesitating. The last time they had done this, Yuuri had done the spell on Victor and it had gone a little wrong… they had ended up with lube everywhere and Victor’s ass had been tingling for hours.

Yuuri looked up at his fiance, puzzlement written across his face. “I thought we didn’t need the spells? You said there was no-one around…”

Victor grinned at him. “Not those spells, Yuuri,” he said, gently reaching down and squeezing Yuuri’s ass.

The other man flushed and nodded slowly. “Okay,” he muttered and then buried his face in Victor’s neck as he waited for the odd feeling of the spells to relax and lubricate him. Victor grabbed his hand, holding it tightly. Thankfully, Victor got it right on the first time and Yuuri squeaked but was otherwise fine which Victor was pleased about, he had been practising it on himself since the fiasco last time.

“I can’t believe it worked the first time,” Yuuri whispered in awe as he felt his body feel much more relaxed and stretched. “I’m ready for you, Vitya,” Yuuri told him with bright, wide, and shining eyes. “Merry Christmas and Happy Birthday.” With those words, Yuuri widened his legs a little and rolled his hips until he could feel Victor’s hard cock jab into his thigh and he moaned at the contact.

Victor kissed him, feeling a little nervous even though he knew he shouldn’t. It was very intimate to be inside another person, and he didn’t want to ever hurt Yuuri and he wanted to please him, to make him feel good. So very gently lined himself up and slowly pushed inside him, kissing him through it. Yuuri’s hands gripped at him tightly, and Victor couldn’t help but grip at him too as he sunk inside him. He was warm and wet, and he felt magical. He opened his eyes, peering down at Yuuri as the other man panting against his lips.

“Still good?” he asked. Struggling to keep still, he waited for a response.

Yuuri’s whole body had come alive when Victor sank deep inside him. His head nodded eagerly as he leaned up to press greedy kisses to his fiance’s lips. There was nothing he wanted more right now than for Victor to make love to him, to show him once more that Yuuri belonged to him.

“Please, Victor,” Yuuri whined and wound his arms tight around his lover’s neck. “Please move, I want to feel you inside me, baby. Make love to me.”

“I love you,” Victor muttered, before adjusting his position and then slowly starting to move. “You feel so amazing.” Victor moaned, not able to hold back the sound that was coming from him as he sighed and groaned. “Yuuri,” he moaned softly. “Y-Yuuri…” He rested his forehead again his fiance’s, his eyelashes tickling Yuuri’s face as he pressed kisses down his jaw and then spread them to his neck. He sucked a mark into the sensitive skin, his dick aching as Yuuri started to move underneath him, responding to his deep, intimate touch.

“I love you so, so much,” Yuuri responded in a moan. His back arched in pleasure as Victor continued to slowly push inside him, fucking him gently and softly. Yuuri bathed in the attention of Victor’s kisses and the soft, loving pets of Victor’s hands to Yuuri’s face and hair. Then, Yuuri reached up and laced his fingers in between Victor’s own and held his hand on the shaggy rug beside them.

Feeling a little more confident and relaxed, Yuuri rocked his hips in time with Victor’s thrusts so that while the rhythm remained slow, Victor pushed deeper and more firmer inside him. Yuuri groaned at the first press of Victor’s head to his sweet spot. It was a feather-light touch, barely there, but it still drove him wild. He wanted Victor to bury himself inside Yuuri and keep him feeling such insane pleasure forever.

“Victor, you’re… you’re my everything,” Yuuri whispered into the other man’s ear, his breath tickling the soft skin there. “You’re the one, Victor.”

Victor groaned and squeezed Yuuri’s hand tightly in response. “Oh, oh... Yuuri,” he moaned, biting into his neck a little harder than he intended as pleasure spiralled through him. Heat pooled in the pit of his stomach, his cock tingling as he buried himself into his lover, over and over again.

Starting to grow more confident, Victor repositioned himself from where he was hovering above Yuuri and instead, he sat up, grabbing him by his hips and ramming into him harder as he changed the angle slightly.

“Yuuri, is it still good?” he asked because Victor wasn’t sure if he could keep this up, Yuuri felt so hot around him and he wanted to come inside him so badly. He reached down to touch his future husband’s cock where he was already hard again and Victor groaned at the sight, so happy that he was making Yuuri feel so good.

It didn’t just feel good for Yuuri, however, it felt incredible. He’d never been able to be so open and vulnerable with Victor before. He usually worried about being quiet or if someone else might see what they were doing. It had been rushed and anxious and desperate. Now, however, they were both here, completely naked for one another and able to take as much time as they needed. There were no worries lying in wait in Yuuri’s head, so he gave himself over to Victor completely, surrendering to the man who had stolen his heart oh so long ago.

“Victor, it’s amazing. It’s the best we’ve ever…” he trailed off as Victor nailed his prostate again and Yuuri keened, his back arching and his eyes clenching shut tight. “Fuck, it feels amazing. Victor, please, don’t stop. I want you so bad.”

“Oh, fuck.” The praise went straight to Victor’s cock.

Yuuri wound his legs around Victor’s hips, pulling him closer and encouraging him to fuck deeper inside his tight little body. “I really want you to come inside me,” he confessed in a whisper.

At Yuuri’s words, Victor stopped holding back. He had been worried about hurting him, but as Yuuri moaned, his face twisted in pleasure, Victor lost control. Unable to help himself, he fucked Yuuri hard - harder than he had ever dared. He grabbed his fiance’s hips tightly and the more he moaned, the harder Victor dared to thrust into him. Victor bit into his bottom lip hard as he watched Yuuri come alive under him.

Now that both of Yuuri’s hands were free and Victor was sat up away from his reach, Yuuri gripped the shaggy rug underneath them tight as he was furiously fucked into the floor. He clenched tighter and tighter with every thrust, feeling wave after wave of hot pleasure rush over him as Victor rubbed against his sweet spot and made him melt.

“Vitya, Vitya, Vitya,” Yuuri rambled, unable to control the flurry of words spilling from his mouth. He began to talk in broken Japanese that even he could barely identify. “I’m gonna come!” he finally cried as his whole body tensed for the second time that evening and his come splattered all over his belly, chest, and even some shot up high and hit his chin. His ass clenched tight around the cock inside him and only made Yuuri writhe and moan more.

Victor gasped in surprise. He hadn’t been expecting Yuuri to come so spectacularly. The sight of Yuuri’s blissed expression coupled with the feel of him throbbing around him had Victor tumbling over the edge. He came inside him and moaned his name. He stayed buried inside him for a while as he buzzed on the high and leant forward to kiss him deeply.

“That was… It was…” Victor was lost for words, not sure how to describe what had just happened.

“Just wow,” Yuuri replied, his voice strangled and a little tired. He reached out for Victor’s shoulder and pulled the man down into an embrace, cuddling him tight and peppering his face with sweet kisses. “You’re unbelievable,” Yuuri told him in a whisper. “You never stop surprising me.”

“I’m a little surprised myself,” he muttered, unable to keep the smile off his face. Victor finally separated from Yuuri when his leg started to cramp and he rolled off him. He weakly felt about for his wand and then vanished the mess. “Hey, Yuuri,” he said, poking him and then appearing above him again. “You know… No-one is due back for over a week… Wanna do this again?” he asked with a cheeky grin.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments & kudos always appreciated <3


End file.
